


December

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants a relationship so he goes after the one person that everyone thinks he could  never get. James Bond. Will James want Q like he wants James or will he just be another notch on the bedpost of the legendary 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty and Fluffy..

 

 

Q was standing at his laptop going over some plans for a prototype gun when he overheard a couple of his co- workers talking about their love lives.  Q could hear one gushing over how his boyfriend was so attentive and thoughtful that he was just so in love, while the other was talking about how her man did things for her without even asking that he was just so involved in their relationship.

Their conversations made him a little sad because as much as he loved his work and position he was sometimes lonely, but couldn’t seem to find someone who wouldn’t feel neglected because he works so much or by the fact that he couldn’t exactly be completely open to them. So most of his relationships last about a month at the most, he knew most of the others of Q branch considered him an asexual even though he wasn’t.

Q wanted badly to have someone in his life but his life was so hard on relationships, and he didn’t want to date anyone in Q branch, it was just too close and not at all what he wanted.

He was lost in thought when James came up to his table and waited for him to notice him, when after a few moments he didn’t, James coughed softly and it brought Q back.

“007, sorry I didn’t see you come up.” James gave him a genuine smile.

“Well you did seem to be lost in a thought.” Q blushed some and closed his laptop and turned his attention to James.

“Something I can help you with 007?” James picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers then glanced at Q, and was thinking how amazing he was.

“Nothing really, just wondering if you had anything new for me to try out, no mission right now so I’m a little bored.” Q chuckled and thought about the destruction a double O could cause if he was bored.

“Well 007 I do have a gun that needs to be fired if you are so willing to be my guinea pig?” James lit up and smiled that smile that Q always liked.

“Let’s do it!” Q nodded and took the case he had under the table and followed James to the firing range.

James watched as Q set up the gun and targets, he noticed how the cartridge for the bullets was slightly different and he realized why when he saw the bullets. They were slender and had a really sharp point.

“Q what kind of bullets are these?” Q smiled as he loaded the weapon, then undid the safety and worked the slide.

“007, these bullets will pierce through metal and explode and when shot at flesh well, you can just imagine. James eyes widened with wonder and he was itching to get his hands on the weapon.

Q had placed an old door and also a large watermelon on the tables on the other side of the range, he handed James the gun and showed him how it worked then stepped back after they put on their ear and eye protection. Q motioned for James to start when he winked at Q he smiled.

James turned aimed his shot and pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight through the metal door and exploding. James let out a loud laugh and turned to Q.

“You are a genius!” He placed an arm around Q’s shoulders and hugged him roughly then let go.

James then shot the watermelon and it exploded on contact causing the flesh of the melon to fly everywhere, he laughed again.

“Q you have to give me one, I will do anything.” Q raised a brow at that and a thought came to him.

“Anything, you say?” James smiled at him as he looked over the gun and how easily it felt in his palm.

James looked at him, and noticed the expression on his face.

“It’s just an expression Q, but did you have something you need?” Q looked down at his hands then back to James.

“Actually, I was wanting, well I was wondering if.” Q lets out a breath then gets back his courage as James stands there staring at him with those impossible blue eyes of his.

“I am asking if you would have dinner with me, sometime?” James smiled and was a bit surprised by the request but he was flattered.

“Q I would love to, I know this really great place that I think you would enjoy, it’s quiet and a bit exclusive, so cardigans wouldn’t be wise.”

Q was a bit taken back he honestly didn’t expect James to accept his request. He was scrambling in his mind to come up with a day.

“Um, perhaps this Friday or Saturday night would be best?” James thought about it a second and decided Saturday would be best because Q wouldn’t have been at work all day.

“Saturday it is, 8pm and I will come fetch you, just text me your address.” He handed the gun back to Q then squeezed his shoulder before leaving the gun range. Q stood there and watched him go, feeling that shoulder touch all through his body, he wanted badly to see if the rumors were true about him, that he is the best shag in Great Britain. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Saturday was fast approaching and Q was becoming a nervous wreck, so much so that Eve had to calm him down.

“What is wrong with you Q, you are so jumpy?” Q gave her a look and pulled her to his office and shaded the window.

“I asked 007 out for dinner.” Eve’s eyes went wide and she began to giggle.

“Eve, I’m serious and he accepted and said he was taking me somewhere posh, I don’t have anything that I can wear somewhere posh!”  Eve took pity on him and sat him down then perched herself on his desk, her stilettos dangling.

“Q, I cannot believe you did it, finally I mean we all know you thought him attractive.” Q’s mouth opened then shut and he let out a breath.

“We were in the firing range and it just came out of me, I just couldn’t believe he accepted.” Eve took his hand in hers.

“Why not, you are quite handsome Q and maybe he is buttering you up for some new tech.” She laughed and that caused Q to smile and relax a little.

“I have nothing that will be suitable to wear, can you help me, I have no idea what to buy or where?” Eve glowed then and scrunched her beautiful face then looked at him with a very large smile.

“I would love to, let’s go now, it’s about three pm and we need to go so you can get a proper fit.” Q stood and gave her a hug then closed his laptop and got his things.

“I will buy you dinner for this, I owe you so much now.” They both left his office after locking it and he waited downstairs for her to gather her things. Once they left MI6, Eve flagged down a taxi and took Q to a fine men’s shop.

Q smiled when they arrived at the shop she mentioned to the driver. He had seen their ads and had thought they were just right for him.

He held the door open for her and was met by a saleslady who seemed to know Eve.

“Eve, what a pleasure, what brings you to my shop.” Eve smiled and took Q’s hand and introduced him as Deven.

“Lily, we have a serious problem, my friend Deven does not have a suit jacket or trousers for a seriously hot date.” Lily giggled and took Q by the hand and looked him over.

“Oh, I know just how to dress you handsome, come with me.” She tugged him away as he looked at Eve and she was shooing him away, then went and took a seat near the dressing rooms.

She watched Lily rushing around talking to herself about the styles she was getting for Q and his measurements, but then she paused and looked at Eve.

“He has the perfect body for suits, he doesn’t even need tailoring, so slender and good shoulders and that bottom Lord help me.” She waved her hand in front of her face and that sent Eve to laughing. Eve crossed her long legs and took a nail file from her purse and went over her long nails slowly as she waited.

After about ten minutes Lily and Q emerged and Eve’s eyes went wide when she saw him, she slowly let out a whistle.

“Now Deven, that is how a man should look!” Q blushed and stood in front of the mirror.

The jacket was fitted almost perfectly to him and Lily had rushed up the sleeves and folded the sleeves of the shirt over them. She had put up the collar a little and the trousers fit perfectly.

The jacket being a dark grey with leather on the elbows and under the collar, Q looked amazing and he wondered as he looked at himself in the mirror and wondered, what would James think about this?

He turned and looked at Eve, who had a brilliant smile on her face.

“You look so handsome and very sexy, he will love it Deven I swear it, how could he not?” Q blushed a little then told Lily he would take it all even the boots she had put on his feet. Lily clapped and said she was closing early today.

Once he had everything wrapped and put into a bag, he took Eve’s hand in his and they walked to a nearby restaurant to have something sinful.

They parted after about an hour and a half, Q arrived at his flat and took everything out of the bags and hung them up on the back of his bedroom door.

He was so excited he didn’t know if he could sleep tonight, when he went into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror as he removed his cardigan and shirt, he looked over his chest and stomach. His chest and stomach were flat but with some muscle, not like he was sure James was, that man was all muscle and Q thought him perfect in form.

Well he thought except for his craggy face, he laughed, but when he smiled it changed his face a lot, so he thought he could live with it.

Q started the shower then completely undressed and got into it to feel the hot water sluice over him. Clean and dry he wore a towel around his slim waist and went to the kitchen to fix some tea and some eggs. As he lay in his bed sleep was not coming because all he could think about was James. How handsome he always looked in his suits; and his voice when he was on a mission and Q was his guide, their banter was at times amusing.

He wondered what James looked like naked, standing in a shower or lying in bed, sheet laying across his legs or back.

Q was starting to get aroused with thoughts of a naked 007, so he got his lube and slicked up his hand and slowly stroked himself as he thought about going down on James Bond, taking his shaft into his mouth and going all the way down. To feel his hands in his hair and hear the moans filling his ears, he moaned out loud as he stroked himself, his hand moving now in a steady rhythm as thoughts of James having him filled his head.

He wanted James to just take control, to manhandle him, to take him hard. When the image of James bending Q over and taking him came to his mind, Q came hard in his hand, some of it going to his stomach, breathing hard Q lay there shuddering as the last ebbs of his orgasm flowed through him. Reaching over he grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned his self-up and tossing it away he walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. Lying back in bed he sighed and just hoped he wasn’t a total wreck tomorrow.

He hoped and prayed he didn’t make a fool of himself and was as smooth as James always was, one could always hope right?


	3. Chapter 3

 

His alarm went off at seven am, Q jumped out of his bed and panicked. Tonight was the night of his date with James. He did his normal morning routine then went out to the living area and saw what a mess it was. Q shook his head and went to the kitchen and started water for tea and as it heated he began cleaning the living area.

He never realized how much of a mess he left because he was so involved in his work. After tossing away two bags of trash and other items he heard his kettle singing, pouring the water into his favorite mug he seeped his tea bag of Earl Grey. Q realized he had never texted his address and grabs his mobile, almost spilling his tea on himself.

Setting down his mug he opened his mobile and texted his address to James’s number. He set it down and waited, and waited for what seemed at least thirty minutes but didn’t get an answer.

He figured James was probably asleep or busy working out or whatever, it’s not like he knew his whole schedule or anything.

Figuring he is being stupid by waiting for a response he got up and went to get dressed, he decided to go to the market and get some things that he thought James might like as an after dinner treat or drink.

As he walked around browsing the isles, his mobile pinged; almost dropping his basket he fumbled for his mobile and opened it to see it was from Eve. He sighed and called her back.

“Hello Eve, how are you this morning?” He could tell she hadn’t been up early on this Saturday morning and was probably on her first coffee.

“Deven, have you heard from him yet, does he have your address?” Q sighed loud enough that Eve heard it.

“Oh, he hasn’t texted or called, hmmm seems odd, he didn’t get called for a mission or we would both know.”

Q stopped and picked up a few tomatoes, figuring he might as well shop for his Sunday meal as well.

“I am sure he is probably asleep still; or perhaps out for a run, we are really just speculating and seeming overeager don’t you think Eve?”

She scoffed and he heard her take a sip of her drink. They spoke a bit more about his wardrobe for the date then said goodbye and she said she wanted details as soon as possible or she was going to call very, very early in the morning.

Putting his mobile away he picked up some things he thought James would like then paid and took his time walking home.

He passed the day coding and watching some re-runs of Dr. Who as he waited for at least one response from James.

Feeling frustrated and a bit tense he changed his clothes and decided to go for a run, he stretched outside and breathed in the cool air. Q begins his run and tries his best to empty his mind as his feet hit the pavement. His London neighborhood passed him by as he jogged down the street, he could feel the sweat going down his back, but he knew it was best to do this than to go insane waiting for a call or text from James Bond, or maybe he should just continue to call him 007, getting too personal wasn’t wise; he wasn’t the mans’ boyfriend or anything.

After an hour of running he stood in front of his building and stretched again, wouldn’t be wise to be at dinner and have a cramp.

Once inside he headed straight to his mobile and opened it and found nothing, he sat down heavily and let out a sigh, why hasn’t he texted, should he text him again or would that seem too eager.

Q figured it would seem too eager and got up and went to take a shower.

When eight pm finally came and went, Q was dressed, but still no response from James, and no James at his door. He went over to the windows and looked out at the street, there had been a light rain and the sidewalk shined from the streetlights.

By nine thirty Q began to undress and put his new clothes up on the hanger, his heart felt really heavy, he didn’t like being stood up, if James had changed his mind he could have at least called him to cancel. He had spent a lot of money on these new clothes to try and impress James that he did live outside of cardigans.

He put on his pajama bottoms and a t shirt, and sat on his couch, he decided he would at least call Eve so she wouldn’t call him tomorrow morning.

When she answered she seems puzzled by getting his call this early in the night.

“Deven love, why are you calling, it’s so early?” Q bit his lip because he was upset and didn’t want Eve to hear it but he knew she would already know.

“He never called or showed, not even a text, so I thought I would call you and tell you so you wouldn’t wake me in the morning.”

Eve became furious and she bit back a few slurs that she wanted to call a certain double oh.

“Deven I am so sorry, he should never have done this to you, I will make sure that he pays for this.”

“Eve please don’t, I’m sure something must have come up but I do thank you for that, I’m going to go, I will see you Monday.” She told him to call her if he needed anything or someone to talk to, he thanked her and hung up his mobile and set it aside.

He got up and set the alarms and closed the blinds and went to his room and got into his bed. Opening his laptop he pulled up his diary and wrote about this day and it only made him sadder. What was so wrong with him that people either didn’t stay with him or didn’t even give him a try?

Putting his laptop away he pulled up a pillow to hold and turned on his television and mindlessly changed channels until he found a movie he could watch and fall asleep to, praying tomorrow was better. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

James groaned and fumbled for his mobile; and slid right out of the bed and onto his hardwood floor with a loud thud and a curse.

Sitting up he opens his mobile and sees its Eve, thinking it’s a mission he answers it.

“Yes Eve.” He rubbed his face with his free hand and felt like warm old sushi. What he wasn’t expecting was to be yelled at.

“James you bloody bastard, how could you do that to him, he is so nice and he really likes you.” James groaned and held the mobile away from his ear then spoke.

“What are you talking about? Do what to whom?” Eve yelled even louder then, and James thought about hanging up on her but he knew she would just show up at his door and that was something he didn’t want, it was then that there was a knock on his door, he got up and unlocked it and opened it.

What he got was a large slap to his face, and more yelling as it was Eve and James was about to call her a sneaky bitch but decided against it. She barged into his flat, putting her mobile in her Prada and glared at him.

“I should shoot you right now I swear it, you bloody bastard” James just the door and gave her a weary look.

“Well come in Eve, and how are you doing?” He walked past her to the kitchen and began making coffee. She leaned upon the bar and watched him.

“James, do you not even remember, I cannot believe you forgot about your date with Q.”  James turned swiftly and looked at her and she saw it dawn on him what she was talking about.

“Bugger, was that last night, Christ I forgot, Alec needed me up in Scotland and I went up there the night he asked me out Shite!”

He immediately got his mobile and saw the missed text with Q’s address, but there weren’t any others or even a missed call.

Eve had followed him to his bedroom and leaned against the door, James looked at her as he paced and rubbed his hand over his head.

“He only texted his address, that’s what I asked him to do but he didn’t text anything else or even called me to ask what happened.” Eve shook her head and went over to him.

“Pride James, he called me last night to tell me not to call him to get details, he tried to hide it but I could tell in his voice that he was upset, he doesn’t have many friends James, and you a double oh accepting his invitation, and we even went to buy something new for him to wear since you said it was a very nice place you were going to.” James sat down on his bed and groaned, he let out a breath and thought, this wasn’t some gun or radio he didn’t bring back this was Q’s feelings.

 

“I really fucked up; do you think he would see me now?” Eve shrugged and went to get her purse, James stood up and followed her out, as she went to the door she turned to him.

“James maybe if you showed up bearing some scones or donuts he might not kill you.” He opened the door for her then kissed her cheek, she smiled and touched his.

“Sorry for the slap but I felt you deserved it.” James just laughed and agreed with her and told her not to tell Q he was coming, she agreed and left. Shutting the door after her, he went and showered and got dressed, then gathering up his phone for the address, he armed and locked his flat then ran downstairs to head to the nearest pastry shop, praying something was open.

He found one place open; it was being operated by an older woman and her daughter, whose face lit up when James entered their shop.

The older woman spoke first, as she shooed her younger one away.

“How can I help you sir, we are about to close, its Sunday after all.” James went over and looked into the case; he saw lemon scones and some blueberry ones.

“I will take at least three of those lemon scones and three of the blueberry, plus three chocolate donuts.” She smiled wide and got a box and began to place the scones in with her tongs. James smiled at the younger woman then turned back to the older one as he pulled out his wallet.

“That will be eight pounds exactly.” James dug out twelve and handed it to her. She began to protest until James held up his hand.

“Trust me, you are saving me, I messed up last night and forgot a date I had and I think he is very upset with me, and this will soothe the pain.” The lady smiled and took the money and the other one frowned thinking all the good ones are gay or married.

 

James took the box and thanked her again, he waved as he left the shop then waved down a taxi and got in and prayed Q would let him in and forgive him.

Once there he paid and jumped out of the taxi with his box of goodies and went up to the door just as someone was coming out and he was so glad because he knew if he had buzzed Q would have denied him entry just for spite.

Taking a deep breath he knocks on his door and waits. Q heard the knock and thought it was one of his neighbors, probably Mrs. Godwin, she always wanted to borrow something that Q would never have. Without looking through the peephole, he unlocked the door and opened it was shocked as James Bond stood there with a box in his hands.

“007?” Q just stood there, he didn’t invite him in or even say hello, and James figured he deserved it. He looked Q over and smiled, because he looked very good even though he was in his pajama pants and t shirt.

“Q I want to apologize for standing you up and it wasn’t on purpose I swear, you are important.” Q raised a brow at that then waved him in. James walked in and placed the box down on the dining table. Glancing around the flat, it wasn’t what he expected, it was more than. It was a cozy flat that has high tech audio and a flat screen television and blue ray player. James was impressed and was smiling till he glanced at Q who wasn’t smiling.

James coughed then smiled. Q walked past him into the kitchen and James noticed he started to make coffee for him because he knew Q only liked tea.

He stood there and waited for Q to say something to him. It was then that Q turned and looked at him and spoke softly.

“Don’t worry James I won’t sabotage any of your equipment.” James sighed; he knew this wouldn’t be easy.

“Q, It wasn’t on purpose I swear, Alec called me on Thursday needing help in Scotland and it lasted longer than I thought it would and I didn’t get back to London until late Saturday night.” Q raised a brow as if he didn’t believe him. Before James could say anything else Q had turned and went back to fixing him some coffee. He set down a mug of hot coffee with a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar; he motioned for James to sit down as he replenished his tea.

Q set down some small plates as James took his seat and opened the pastry box. Q leaned and looked at what was inside then sat down.

“007, don’t worry about it, it was only dinner.” Q reached and took a lemon scone and pulled a piece off of it and popped it into his mouth. James could tell he was lying to him. James reached over and took Q’s hand in his own, which surprised Q; how felt the touch run up his arm.

“Q, I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel unwanted, I got wrapped up in Alec’s problem and forgot like a right ass!” Q didn’t move his hand and he wondered what would happen if he gripped James hand but he chickened out.

James smiled when he saw the reaction of him taking Q’s hand but he wouldn’t take advantage, he had a feeling that Q had a crush on him.

“Do you forgive me; can I do anything to make it up to you?”

Q looked at their hands then back up to James and smiled a very brilliant smile.

“Of course there is” Q’s face shined as he smiled and James just raises a brow in question. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

James sat there waiting for Q to tell him how he could make up for standing him up on their date. Q stood up and went over to James and leaned down near his ear and spoke the words softly.

“Shag me.” Q then stepped back and watched James face for reaction.

When James looked to Q there was a gleam in his blue eyes and a smirk on his lips and then he laughed out loud.

“Shag you?”…”You want me to shag…you…seriously?” Q’s smile faded fast when he realized James was mocking him now, so he turned and went to his door and opened it.

“Get out, leave.” James sat there till he realized Q was serious, he had thought Q was joking or just teasing him, he didn’t realize the boffin was serious. So he stood up and went to the door, as he did Q moved away from it, James could see the hurt on his face, so he grabbed Q by the arm  and swung him around and pulled him close and just as Q was about to say something, James claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

James slid a hand around Q’s slender waist; his other hand went to Q’s neck to hold him close so Q wouldn’t move away, not that Q wanted to.

He moans then gasps as James kicks the door shut and pushed Q against it. Soft lips make a trail of kisses down Q’s jawline to his ear, James whispers to him softly.

“Still want me to leave?” Q moaned a no and gripped James shoulders, leaning into his body. James had Q moaning and whimpering with need just by kissing his neck. Q couldn’t believe how good he was with just his lips; he couldn’t imagine how the rest of him was.  James pulled back just a little; he was still so close that their breaths mingled.

“Shall we…go somewhere more comfortable?” Q couldn’t speak, he was so aroused all he could do was nod, and he almost squeaked when James took his hand in his own and led him toward the hallway to his bedroom. Q nodded again when James pointed to his bedroom.

He led Q in, and smiled when he saw how cozy the bed was and how the room reflected Q’s taste, the bedding a soft brown with blue and green accents. James stopped by the bed and looked at Q, his fingers tracing over his lips and jawline.

Q’s heart was beating so fast, he actually had 007 in his bedroom, a fantasy he had thought about so many times. Q’s fingers were slightly trembling as he began to undo the buttons on James’ shirt, exposing the muscled flesh of his chest, Q felt his mouth go dry and heat pooling in shaft. He lifted his hazel eyes up to look at James, he could see desire in his blue eyes but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted Q or not,

It was just a moment ago that he was laughing at him. Q stopped and stepped back.

“I can’t, you can go James its fine.” Q took a breath and walked out of the bedroom and into his large living area and sat by the windows. James just stood there wondering what had changed his mind, as he buttoned up his shirt he went to find Q.

“Q what is going on, I thought you wanted to shag me?” James stood there; he could see Q’s face and how desperately he tried to hide his emotions. Q smiled a small smile then sighed.

“James, it’s obvious you don’t want me and I would never make someone shag me if they didn’t want to no matter how much I wanted them, don’t worry this won't change our professional relationship, I…I will see you at work.” Q turned from him and looked back out the window. He sat there not looking at James again but he did hear the door open and close, when it clicked he leaned his forehead to the windowpane.

James stood outside the door and sighed, he didn’t mean to hurt him, he turned and was about to knock but decided against it, so he left the building and headed down the street. From the window Q could see James leaving, he touched the glass and wished he could just yell out to him to come back but it wasn’t meant to be.

Q spent the rest of that Sunday in his flat just more or less sulking and trolling websites that interested him. James went to the nearest pub and sat down having scotch after scotch.

Q heard his mobile ring, so he got up and went to the table to get it, when he saw it was Eve he answered.

“Hello Eve.” She could hear it in his voice, and it saddened her.

“Oh Q what happened, did he leave?” Q told her what happened and he could hear the slight anger in her voice and her compassion. She asked if he needed anything and he told her no but thank you.

Q put his mobile away and sat down, then decided to go out, he went and showered and change his clothes then grabbed his satchel and coat and left his flat after arming it. He wasn’t going to let what happened damped his whole day. Walking down the street he decided to go to a bookstore that was nearby, once inside he went to the science fiction section and was browsing, it was then that he and another customer reached for the same book that their hands collided.

“Forgive me, go ahead and take it.” The other man smiled and stepped back. Q saw he was about his age and blonde and blue eyed.

“No, you go ahead, I’m sure there is another copy.” Q smiled but shook his head no and walked away.  The man grabbed the book and followed Q; putting his hand on his shoulder he stopped him.

“Please, take the book, maybe we can meet after you finish it and you could share?”

Q smiled at him and offered his hand to him. “Gabriel.” The man smiled and shook his hand. “Wesley, Wes for short…” Q shook his hand then pointed to a table and Wes nodded.

They sat and talked for an hour about the book and about London and what was going on in the world. Q paid for the book and when they stood outside the sun was dipping down causing red and purple streaks in the clouds. Wes asked him out and Q accepted. They would meet for drinks and maybe dinner next Friday night.

Q walked home feeling pretty damn good about himself and the events of the morning didn’t even register with him as his mind was filled with Wes. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Q had been seeing Wes now for over two weeks, they enjoyed nights out having dinner or going to shows, he found out Wes was a teacher of seven year olds at a private school, Q told him he worked at a tech firm as a program designer. They found they each had an interest in art and poetry.  After going to readings they would sit and have coffee and tea discussing it for hours.

Q invited him in to his flat and asked if he wanted tea or coffee but Wes declined.

“No thank you Gabriel, but I would like you to come and sit with me for a moment.” Q smiled and joined him on the couch and when he looked at Wes, he was greeted with a kiss, Q returned that kiss as he slid his arms around Wes’s neck.

Wes gently eased Q back upon the couch, as their kisses turned more passionate. He slowly kissed his way down Q’s neck, leaving a mark on him. Q was moaning softly and when Wes lifted his face and looked down at him he smiled back at him, Q touched his cheek.

“I want you Gabriel; I want to be with you.” Q leaned up and kissed him and nodded, they both got up off the couch and Q took his hand in his own and led him to his bedroom. They began kissing, wrapped up in each other, they slowly undressed each other, kissing and touching as each part of them was exposed.

Wes placed his hands on each side of Q’s face smiling, then leaned in and placed a deep serious kiss on his lips, then sets him on the bed and kneels down in front of him and winks before taking Q’s shaft into his mouth. Q moaned out loud as Wes began sliding his lips up and back down his shaft, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks him deep.

Q touched Wes’s golden hair tugging on it, His lips glided up and down then he swirled his tongue across the head of his shaft and it send a shock through Q who gasped out loud. Wes looked up at him and smiled, Q pulled him up and onto the bed and laid next to him, he thought Wes was so handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes then it hit him, Wes in a way looked like James, Q must have a thing for blondes.

Wes touched his face to bring him back, Q just smiled and leaned in kissing him again and renewing the passion. Wes tugged him closer and rubbed himself against Q, who began to moan again when their shafts rubbed together. Q took them both in his hand and stroked them, Wes arched into him calling his name out.

“Wes I need you inside me, please…!” Q reached into his drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom and the lube and gave them to him. Wes looked at the items then back to Q; he sat up as Q turned over onto his stomach. Wes began kissing down his back as he slicked up his fingers, he very gently eased in a finger and slowly thrusts it into him. Q cried out in pleasure and whined he wanted more, the pain and pleasure of it overwhelming him.

As he pumped his finger, he gently added another one. He bit Q on his ass eliciting a laugh then a moan when his tongue swirled around his finger sending fire through Q.

“Please Wes…now…now I need you now!” Wes sat up gently removed his fingers then placed the condom on and slicked it up as well, he placed some of the lube upon Q’s ring of muscle then grasping his hips, he began to fill him, and Q let out a curse and a long soft moan. Wes tightened his grip on Q and began to thrust into his body, grunting when Q tightened on him. He pulled Q up against him and wrapped an arm around his lithe body, taking bites of his neck and earlobe, Q was whining and driving his ass back against Wes as he begged for more.

He pushed him back down and drove himself into Q, the moans filled the room, and beyond perhaps. Q was so close to orgasm that he begged Wes to go harder. Q was stroking his shaft now and pumping his ass back towards Wes who was near himself.

“Gabriel now love…I cannot hold out much longer!” Q cried out when Wes drove hard one last time, it sending him over the edge as well as Wes. They collapsed atop the sheets in a loud groan.

Wes eased out of Q then rolled to his back breathing hard; he pulled Q to lie against him despite how sweaty they were. Q felt wonderful and kissed Wes’ chest and up to his neck and whispered softly.

“You are amazing!” Wes laughed and told him he was amazing, they stayed in bed a while then got up and showered, Wes got on his mobile and ordered Chinese takeaway, they put on some clothes and waited for it to arrive as they watched an episode of Sherlock. Both of them commenting about the relationship between Sherlock and John and if the other thought they were actually in a relationship. They argued over it as they ate their dinner. Wes didn’t stay the night, he had class in the morning and he lived near the school. Q kissed him goodnight and Wes said he would text him tomorrow. They kissed again then Wes left, Q sighed and armed and locked his door. He cleaned up the containers of takeaway, and changed the linen on the bed except for the pillows. After he got ready for bed he lay down and pulls the pillow Wes used and pressed it against his face, breathing in his cologne.

When he arrived at work he checked his mobile, he saw he had a text from Wes, as he read it a smile came to his face. Wes had wished him a good morning and to have a great day and that last night was amazing. Q returned the text agreeing that last night was amazing.

Q was at his standing desk in front of the big screen looking into his laptop, clicking away when James walked up to him, it was a moment before he even noticed James was there. It had been almost three weeks since he had seen him.

“007, good to see you, R over there has your kit I hear you are going to Spain?” He had turned to him and James was taken back that Q had a love mark on his neck; he quickly masked his surprise and coughed before speaking.

“Yes, terrorist cell I have to stop.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of it and it was then he knew Q had moved on, or at least had for one night. James wasn’t expecting to feel jealous but it was coursing through him. He got his kit then bade him farewell, then headed right up to Eve.

When he got into her office he sat down in front of her and said.

“When…when did he get a boyfriend?” Eve calmly set down her mug and crossed her finger in front her face, then gave him a smile.

“About two weeks ago he started dating, and I couldn’t be happier for him and no I will not tell you his name.” James stood up and went to the door and she had to ask.

“Why do you care if he has one or not…you didn’t seem to want a relationship with him anyway?” James didn’t answer her; he left her office then MI6. He would find out about this so called boyfriend, he would find out who he was and if he was right for Q.


	7. Chapter 7

 

James went home and changed clothes and waited near Q’s flat out of site. He was sitting in a café near his home in a seat with a clear view of the front of his building.

It was early when Q came home, James watched him walking down the street from the tube entrance. It was then that he saw another man exit a taxi and walk up to Q, James frowned when he saw Q smiling and wrap his arms around the man, kissing him as a greeting. They walked up to the door of his building with an arm around each other. James was shocked to see the man was blonde, he guessed Q had a thing for blondes.

James jumped up and ran to the taxi before it left and got inside without being seen by Q. He pulled out a hundred pounds and showed it to the driver and told him to take him to where he just picked up his last fare.

The man took the money and said of course. James leaned back in the seat and watched London go by. The driver stopped in front of a prep school, James got out and thanked him. James walked up to the school, but not inside since he knew it was closed or seemed to be, until a lady walked out, she stopped and said Wes? But then laughed and said she was sorry.

“You look so much like one of our teachers.” James smiled at her and asked which one that was, because he was thinking of having his niece come to this particular school. He walked with the older lady to her car. She said his name was Wesley Thornton and he had worked there for five years. The lady gave over a mountain of information and James was thrilled. He thanked her and would tell his sister to enroll his niece next year. She thanked him for escorting her to her car and said she would be thrilled to see a new face at the school.

James hailed a taxi and was dropped off near MI6 then ran to the building; it was two days till he left for Spain and he wanted to spend it checking Wesley out. He broke into an office then locked it back after he got inside. Opening the laptop on the desk he hacked into the system easily, just like he did when he got into M’s laptop in her flat.

He typed in Wesley’s name and got a full report, he wondered if Q had done this. What he read he really didn’t like. The man had two assault charges against him from the past, seems the sweet teacher had a dangerous side with his lovers, neither of the charges was pursued and that troubled James.

He couldn’t risk copying it and leaving a trail, so he decided to just talk to Q tomorrow. He went down to one of the rooms that were used for those who stayed overnight. He went to his locker first and got something comfortable to wear then went inside one of the small rooms and changed; hanging up his suit he lay in bed and thought about that morning with Q.

He thought about how he acted and how badly he had handled the offer of shagging him. James felt bad for hurting him, and he did want to make it up to him but now he wasn’t single. He laid there and wished he hadn’t cocked it up; Q was a really good person and could be trusted and loyal, and he was a really good kisser, and that got him wondering how good a shag he was.

James woke up at exactly seven am, he went and showered in the locker room and got dressed in his suit. He ate a small breakfast in the cantina then went to Q branch and waited for Q.

It was just past eight am when he arrived, James was at a minions desk that wasn’t occupied and watched Q set up at the large table. When he went into his office James got up and followed him in, shutting the door behind him. When it clicked Q turned and was surprised to see him.

“007 what are you doing here?” James sat down and looked at him and he seemed alright.

“I came to warn you off your new boyfriend, I checked him out.” Q frowned and sat down. He felt anger rising inside him, what right did James have to check out his boyfriend.

“James, I really don’t think you should have done that, and I don’t appreciate it at all, what in the bloody hell do you care who I date.” James leaned forward and a real look of concern on his face.

“Q, he has two assault charges against him, from his former partners, does that concern you or should I just ignore it.” Q stood up then and that caused James to stand up.

“You have no right to check him out and the past is the past, everyone has bad times, how about I have your past checked out hmm…how would you feel about that?”  James narrowed his eyes and pointed at Q.  
“My past was for Queen and country, so I think that settles my past, but I have never in my life beaten my lovers.” Q got so angry then he spoke before thinking.

“No James…you just wait for someone else to kill them for you.” James pulled back then and dropped his hand, the look he gave Q was just complete shock and pain, but it was quickly masked, without saying anything he turned and left Q’s office and Q branch. Q had gotten up and went after him, realizing how badly he had just acted, his words he knew pierced James hard.

He slumped against the glass wall and watched James walk off.

James opened Eve’s office and walked right past her to M’s, she could see his mood written all over his face and buzzed him in without asking.

M looked up at him, and put down the paper he was reading.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” James adjusted his sleeve then glanced to M.

“I am leaving a day early for Spain, wanted you to know, will be back when I have it all handled.” M nodded and went back to his paper as James left. There was no need for words because M didn’t care as long as James did his job anything else didn’t matter to him.

Eve stopped him by touching his arm.

“James what’s wrong?” James sighed and turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, then leaned down kissing her cheek.

“Nothing, but please keep an eye on him, I’m a little worried about him.” Eve nodded and frowned when James walked away.

He was on a plane to Spain later that afternoon and all he could think about was Q. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an implied assault..please take care if you have triggers.

 

After James landed in Murcia, because the insurgents he was after came over the sea from Algeria. He settled into his hotel room and took out his phone and texted Eve.

He told her everything he found out about Wesley, he needed someone there to keep an eye on Q, to check for changes in behavior and his physical being. She texted back that she would keep a diligent eye on their Quartermaster for him.

She sat back in her chair and put her phone on her desk. She opened her laptop and began a personal search about Wesley Thornton and found the charges but what James couldn’t find she did, she found photos and she couldn’t believe what she saw, her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the damage that man did to his two lovers.

The charges were dropped because them men disappeared, relocated and changed their names; one even went as far as America to get away from Wesley. Eve was really worried now.

She printed out everything and put it in a file to show Q later just in case he didn’t believe her. 

As the sun was setting James sat at an outdoor café enjoying some wine and the people going about their business, rubbing his eyes he had to stop thinking about Q and get to work, his mark had a routine of coming here at this time for a meal, all James had to do was get in his circle.

He arrived no more than thirty minutes later, he waited to see if anyone would join him and no one did and he didn’t notice if he had bodyguards or anything, James watched him then told the waiter that he wanted to pay for the man’s meal. He lifted his wine glass to the man in salute when he thanked James.

He came over with his own drink and offered his hand.

“I am Karim Zakaria, may I join you?” James shook his hand and said his own name and offered the chair.

“Thank you for my meal; it is not often anymore that people do such things in this world.” James took a sip of his wine and nodded his head.

“You are right, it’s a pity so many people change and lose their traditions or human decency.” Karim was in agreement then looked at James as he sipped his etzai.

“You are British…yes?” James nodded and motioned to the waiter to bring him another wine and offered to get Karim a new cup of his tea. Karim nodded yes.

“Yes I am British, but I am more a man of the world…I travel a lot, looking for new things to invest in or to help.” Karim raised a brow at that.

“You help with causes, because that is what I am doing…I am trying to help my brothers in arms bring peace to this world and restore it to its rightful place.”

James laughed slightly and waited to speak until the water left their new drinks. Once he was gone and James took a sip.

“I would like to bring back world order, but so many in the way, such as the Americans…rude people, always pushing their ideals on others.” Karim nodded in agreement and was smiling wide at James.

“Problem is my friend…Karim…is how do you fund such things without the Americans finding out and trying to have you killed.”

Karim leaned in close and told him how, they kept it very quiet and James was learning more in that moment than he ever could hacking into a system.

They spoke about it only when others were not near them and Karim offered to have a small party that James could attend to see about investing in their cause and perhaps helping to get more arms provided.

James even lied and said he had access to explosives, and he thought Karim would kiss him at that moment.

They parted ways and James gave him the number of his mobile that he only used when he was on a mission.

Back at his hotel he checked the room for bugs and other problems and found nothing. He took a shower then sent off a text to Eve as he sat with his towel wrapped around his waist.

As he waited for Eve to text back he put on some soft sweat pants and walked out the balcony to look upon the lights of the city. He thought it was a shame such a beautiful city could harbor terrorists and not know it.

 

Q was home and fixing a meal but he still had that argument with James in his head and didn’t realize he was burning the meat. Wes came up behind him pulled the pan off the heat.

“Gabe, you almost burned our meal, what is wrong with you?”  
Q shook his head and came back, and apologized, saying he was lost in thought about work.

“Forgive me Wes, work was on my mind, I had a run in with a co-worker and it still bothers me.” Wes put the pan down hard and walked away.

Q frowned and shut off the fire under the pan and walked out to find Wes.

“Wes what is wrong?” He could see Wes was pacing and when he stopped, he turned and walked right up to Q.

“Work is always on your mind, do you ever just shut down and ignore it, it seems to come into everything we do, even when having sex, and your mobile is always on.” Q had to take a step back then shoved his hands in his trousers.

“I am sorry Wes, I have a demanding job, I am more or less always on call, and I am head of my department.” Wes sat down and he looked like he was about to explode so Q sat down next to him and kissed his cheek to see if it would change his mood. It seemed to a little but not much.

“Gabriel…I want you home more, more available to me, I seem to wait constantly for you and sometimes you come home so late I have to be already in bed because of my job.” Q sighed, there was no way he could do that, MI6 was too demanding but Wes didn’t know he worked there, his alias had him at a large computer firm on the other side of London.

“Wes, I am sorry but I cannot just leave anytime I wish, I have duties to perform and programs to design and take apart. You have a boyfriend with a demanding job and I enjoy it.”

Wes got up and the look on his face was one Q had never seen before and he was a bit worried.

“Then maybe I need a new boyfriend in my life…one who can be with me more and not burn meals and make me wait all the time.”

Q was livid now and stood up as well, he would not be bullied, he handled agents for bloody sake.

“Wes, I am sorry but if that is how you feel I cannot change that, I have feelings for you but I will not change who I am…you should accept me for who I am.” Q stood his ground and he saw a flash in Wes’s eyes.

Wes threw a fit and went into the bedroom, Q followed him and was shocked when Wes confronted him and grabbed him kissing him hard, he placed a hand in Q’s mop of dark curls to hold him still. Q tried to step back but couldn’t as Wes was a bit stronger than him. So he gave in and began kissing him back, which for some reason Q couldn’t understand set him off, he grabbed Q and almost threw him to the bed. Wes began removing his clothes but stopped and gave Q a look to do the same.

Q decided to give in even though he didn’t really want to have sex, especially when Wes was like this. He tended to get a bit rough and Q didn’t like it. Wes was naked when he approached Q and slid a hand to his neck, then pushed him down into the bed, he grabbed Q’s pants and dragged them off his body and his underwear as well.

“Wes, why don’t you calm down a little before we do this please…maybe have some dinner then see if you feel a bit better.”

Wes just laughed at him and went to turn on the Ipod a little too loud to mask any cries that came from Q, then slammed the door to the bedroom shut. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Q went into work and kept to himself most of the day working in his office instead of in the open room. Wes had been overly rough with him last night and he knew he had to end this before it got out of hand, he just didn’t know how without there being problems.

It was about two hours into his day when Eve arrived in his office offering to get him some tea and something to eat. He smiled at her but said no. She went in and closed the door behind her and sat down.

“Since when do you turn down the chance for croissants with chocolate inside them?” Q shrugged and went back to looking over his programs.

“Q…is everything alright…you seem different?” Q let out a breath and gave her a tired look before turning back to his laptop.

“I have a lot on my mind and my plate; sorry if I am not acting the way you want me to.” Eve raised a well-defined brow then stood up, and opened his office door.

“Q…forgive me… I was just being a friend.” She turned and left letting the door close behind her. Q sighed and put his forehead to his desk, he should have been nicer, she was just being a good friend and he was rude, he decided to make it up to her later.

 

Later came and went because Wes was texting and calling him to come meet him at his flat and that he wasn’t going to wait all night for him. Q thought about ignoring his texts and calls and just letting Wes stew.

Q lifted up his cardigan and shirt; gently he touched the bruises there, wincing as he eased down the clothing, he winced again when he shifted in his chair, his lower back hurting as well since Wes was so rough last night when he was fucking him. Q should have fought him off and he tried and paid for it with bruises and a bite on his shoulder.

Q felt like crying, he had rushed into this relationship because he was so hurt by James mocking him, but now he knew James was right and that he should tell him he was and he would once James got back from Spain. Till then Q will have to avoid Wes, he sent off a text to him that he didn’t want to see him anymore then put his mobile away after turning it off.

Q got up and lay down on the couch in his office; he wrapped himself up in the blanket he kept there just in case he was monitoring a mission that was going to take all night. Q decided to do something, he wanted to text James, easing himself up he went and got his mobile and turned it on.

He found seven texts and five missed calls from Wes and ignored them. He lay back down and began a text to James.

**_James, I want to say I am sorry for how our last talk went, I hope you are safe and that I will see you soon. We…really need to talk. Q_ **

Q lay back down and relaxed, the mobile in his pocket, pulling the blanket up he closed his eyes and tried his best to relax. James was sitting waiting for a meeting with Kamir and some of his friends when he got the text. When he read he smiled but was somewhat puzzled by the last sentence, James began texting back.

**_Q…I am well, things here are going well, and I would really much like to talk to you and no worries about our last talk, I would probably been the same way. And I look forward seeing you. J_ **

****

Q woke to his mobile pinging and opened it to see a text from James, when he read it he smiled but then he decided to let him know somewhat of what is going on.

**_James…I need to confess something to you… you were right about him, and I am sorry for doubting you. Please come home safe, I need to properly apologize to you. Q_ **

****

When James got that text he got angry, Wes laid a hand on him, he could see it in the text, so he shut his mobile and got up leaving behind a large tip. He was walking away when he saw Kamir coming towards him and he realized he couldn’t just leave. He stood there and plastered on a smile then showed the men to a back room so they could talk.

James listened to them for what seemed hours, what he should do is just get up and shoot all of them and end this but he needed to know where the cell started. James offered up a sum of money and he could see the men start to salivate, it sickened him.

He rushed the meeting, saying he had to speak to some of his own investors. They broke up the meeting and James said to Kamir that he would be in touch tomorrow.

Once James got back to his hotel room he called Eve, he grinned when he heard her sleepy reply even though it wasn’t that late.

“James, why are you calling, is everything alright?” James walked out to his balcony looking out at the stars.

“I got a text from Q, he more or less admitted to me that Wes hit him or something, he said he I was right about him.” He heard her sit up and walking, he guessed so her mate couldn’t hear.

“I saw him this morning, he seemed tense and I could tell he was hiding something.” James growled and began pacing.

“I will kill him if he harmed Q, he is a dead man, I am telling you now Eve, I will do it and then I will take care of Q, he is mine!”

Eve wanted to just laugh out loud at James claiming Q as his own; she wondered what Q would say. He would probably tell him to fuck off but secretly he would love it.

“Eve, I need to finish this mission fast. Don’t let on that you know anything alright…just keep an eye on him.” She agreed and they talked some about the mission then James ended the call. He walked over and took a scotch from the mini bar then sat down on the couch and let his mind wander to Q.

He got his mobile and texted him again.

**_I am coming home soon Q…stay at work don’t go home and be safe. I will help you handle this, and then we will have that date. J_ **

Q woke up on the couch when his phone vibrated, he had turned the sound off but left it on vibrate. When he read the text he smiled and felt his eyes dampen. He quickly sent one back he didn’t want the night to end without James hearing from him.

 ** _James, I am at work right now, the couch is comfy somewhat, I ended it with Wes by texting him but I think he won’t take it well; I cannot wait for our lost date to finally happen. I am safe here, come home safe alright, we need you….actually…I need you.  Q_**  

Q smiled and hoped that James wasn’t too freaked out by his text but he wanted to open and honest with him, even if it means he doesn’t actually want him, he wanted James to at least know he would be a friend to him.

James looked at the returned text and genuinely smiled. He decided that night that Q would be his and now he knew it could happen. He guessed that Q forgave him for that day but he still wanted to make it up to him by giving him a date he wouldn’t forget.

He got up and went to take a shower, then bed tomorrow, he will kill off everyone, he needed to get home to Q and handle his boyfriend.

 

Q woke up the next day thankful that he kept a set of clean clothes in his office, gathering them up he went down to the locker room of the gym and took a shower then headed to the cantina for breakfast. He stretched then popped his back, that couch was not as good as his bed. He took his breakfast into his office and ate then was greeted by R. She sat with him and they discussed the day ahead, then Q realized he had left a specific program they needed in his flat.

He told R he was going home to get it then he would be back, should take only 45 minutes he said. She nodded and would take any calls or paperwork that came down. Putting on his coat and scarf he left work and flagged down a taxi.

He ran up the steps to his flat and opened the door then unarmed it then fell to the floor; Wes dragged him into the flat and shut the door locking it. He threw water on him to wake him up, Q sputtered then tried to sit up but felt as if his head was going to explode, but he managed to sit up and was shocked to see Wes sitting in front of him. He wiped the water out of his eyes and face and looked at him.

“What is going on Wes, why did you hit me?” Wes looked at the glass that had held the water then threw it at the wall smashing it, glass flew around Q covered his head then realized that Wes was crazy.

Wes got up and reached down and grabbed Q and slammed his fist to his face.

“You are not breaking up with me…do you understand…you belong to me now!!!” Q fought back but was beaten back down; Wes ripped off his coat, then went after his cardigan and tore it up.  Q did his best to fight him off but Wes in a rage was just too much for him. Wes held him down and began yelling at him for trying to break up with him.

“Have you got another lover, who would want your skinny ass, and your crazy hair, and these glasses…why do you wear these, get some contacts.” Wes grabbed his glasses and crushed them tossing them aside. Q was almost blind now; he could see Wes but not clearly at all. Wes punched him and started searching his pants and found his mobile, he opened it but couldn’t get past the passwords and Q refused to tell him what it was.

That set Wes off and grabbed Q and slammed him back against the hardwood flooring. He flipped Q over and began to rip off his trousers, Q tried to slide away from him but Wes was sitting on his legs, so Q did his best to flip back over, he was reaching for anything to help him when he found a large piece of glass, he picked it up and turned slamming it into Wes’s leg causing him to howl in pain, Q crawled away when Wes fell over clutching his leg. Q got up as quickly as he could and ran to the bedroom grabbing for his mobile, he finds it and stumbles going into the restroom and locking the door.

He could hear Wes grunting as he headed after him.

“I should kill you for that Gabriel.” Q was mostly blind without his glasses and had blood on his fingers and it made it hard for him to dial.

James had been having a bad feeling all day and he couldn’t understand why, something was nagging at him. His final meeting with Kamir was in an hour, he had his gun on him and decided another agent could get to the leader of the terrorist cell; he would just kill the money here.

Kamir had given over his leaders name when James had produced over 10 million dollars and a cache of explosives and firearms that MI6 sent him, all with micro tracking devices well hidden on them. Once everyone was sat down, James let them talk about the arranged meeting to transfer the money and arms.

One of the men got up to get a waiter for tea and James took that opportunity to shoot Kamir and his associates and take the laptop they had, when the other returned he started yelling in his language and pulled a gun, James turned and shot him as well.

Other men came running so James had to run out the back into the alleyway. He put in his ear com and yelled for assistance. R came instantly on and pulled up where James was.

James yelled that he had police and associates chasing after him, and he needed a car now! R was guiding him but the thought that Q wasn’t back yet was bothering her.     

Just as he was rounding a corner one of them shot him in the shoulder, he stumbles but doesn’t go down, being used to being shot has its advantages. As he ran he could feel the blood flowing down his back. Crouching behind some large waste bins, he fired off three shots hitting one of the men. R yelled that he was 2 meters from the car waiting for him, and that a medic waiting at the plane.

As he got up and dodged more bullets another one hitting him in the arm, he ran and jumped headfirst into the car, laying low in the back seat as it sped off.

The car heading down three streets before James groaned and sat up. Thankfully he still had the laptop; Q would need to look at this. When they arrived at the airfield, he got on board and was ambushed by medics; he let them have their way with him just so he could relax. Bullets gone and holes stitched up he sat back in his seat then pulled out his mobile and texted Q that he had a lot of information for him.  

When after an hour passed and no answer, he texted Eve, and he got a phone call back instead of a text.

“Eve hello, why are you calling instead of texting, I can’t get Q to return my text is he really busy?” James could hear her that her voice was tense.

“James, we can’t find Q, he was to return to work after getting a program from his flat but he hasn’t come back and doesn’t answer his mobile.” James growled and cussed, causing many in the plane to look up.

“Eve send a team over…” She cut him off saying they already went over there and no one answered.

“Eve, trust me send a team and break down the door, he is there and I think Wes got to him, call me when you find anything out.” She said she would, he closed his mobile and gripped it so hard he almost crushed it. He was so angry right now and worried, he feared he might explode.

A flight attendant, who was also an agent handed him a bottle of water then carefully walked away when she saw his face.  He thanked her and took a long drink of it. Then almost dropped his mobile an hour later when Eve finally got back to him.

“James, we found him and he was assaulted, he was naked in his bathroom on the floor bleeding. We have him at medical, a team is going over his flat but we don’t have Wes, hurry home he needs you.” James stood and growled so loud and threw his mobile across the plane it smashing against the side of the cabin. 

He was pacing and one medic even thought of sedating him but didn’t have the balls to approach a double oh, when in this state.

When they finally landed in London, James was met with a car to take him straight to MI6; once he arrived he ignored everyone and ran to medical.

A nurse in the hallway who was James supposed told to wait for him, pointed to the last room in the hallway. He ran in and stopped short once he saw Q in his bed. He lay there with a bruised face and a black eye. His left hand in a caste and marks all over his face, James wanted to take him into his arms and hold him, he didn’t notice Eve till she stood up and moved to him.

James hugged her and asked about his injuries. James wanted those tubes removed so badly.

“We found him naked in his restroom, cuts and bruises all over him; he had…shoe marks on his chest.” James stood there getting angrier and angrier.

“He…” she sighs out and cries a little…”He was assaulted sexually…so we know it was Wes, because there wasn’t a break in.” James hugged her again as he was staring at Q. Eve told him she would be back, she needed to calm down, he kissed her forehead and said he was going to stay.

She nodded and left, James took a chair and pulled it up next to Q’s bed, and took his right hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

“Come back Q, you have to let me make up our date, and then you have to take care of me, no one else wants the job…you are the only one who wants this broken man.” He rested his forehead to Q’s hand and just sat there till he heard someone cough. He looked up to find M staring at him. He touched Q’s cheek then got up and walked over to M.

“Did you find the fucking bastard?” The look James had on his face was one M didn’t ever want directed at him.

“No...We don’t have him but we did track him by his credit cards, he is in America, took a red eye last night to Chicago.” James looked back at Q then back to M.

“He is mine to kill…get some papers in order for me I want to leave before morning.” M gave him a look then nodded and left as James walked back to Q’s bed and sat down, taking his hand again.

James fell asleep there, his head on Q’s lap when Eve woke him it was still dark but Q was still out. He rubbed his face then leaned down kissing Q’s forehead and whispered to him.

“I’m leaving to kill Wes…please be awake when I get back…we have a date to go on.” Eve wondered what he said but decided it was best not to ask.

She gave him a passport and said there was a bag downstairs in the car for him. He told her to keep him updated on Q’s condition, she said she would.

James kissed her cheek then left. She went over and sat down next to Q.

“He loves you Q…I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you…come back to us, I want details of your date to come.” She held Q’s hand and sighed.

 

James had changed clothes as the car took him to Heathrow, to a private plane.

He had a lot of time to think on his flight, about Q and if he was the one who could fix him. He had given his trust to Vesper and that went sour fast, but he knew Q wasn’t like that, could James put his heart out there again, and his trust. He got some sleep on the flight but not much, he kept seeing Q broken and beaten, he didn’t want that in his head anymore.

It was late in the evening when he finally got to Chicago, booked into his hotel room he got on his laptop and tracked Wes, he was staying nearby, so James decided to find him at the hotel tomorrow.

He texted Eve, she returned his text saying there was slight change but nothing major, just hurry back. He said he would be on a flight back by tomorrow night.

James got some sleep then went in search of Wes; he followed him most of the day without being seen. He followed him into a restaurant, he was at the bar so James put on his best face and went over and sat down next to him. James could see the marks of a fight on his face and hands; he smiled because it meant Q put up a fight.

After taking a sip of the scotch he ordered, he looked over at Wes.

“Hope the other guy looks worse than you do.” James put on his best smile, as Wes turned to him and smiled as well.

“Why yes…yes he does, quite worse.” James wanted badly right then to rip his heart out. They chatted a little while and when James knew the alcohol was working and that his charm was as well; he began touching Wes to show he was interested.

Wes fell for it and asked him to come upstairs, James agreed.

Once they got up to Wes’s room, they had more drinks then James pulled him close and kissed him, Wes smiled and reached for more when James threw him to the floor and began kicking him hard in the stomach. Wes was crying out and struggling to get up, James picked him up and slammed him into the wall, he hit it hard then slid down but James wasn’t done.

“You like beating up on those weaker than you…well come on…get to it, try me!” Wes stood up and lunged at James but he was too sloppy and James got the better of him and began punching his face hard.

When Wes fell down, James got atop him and unleashed his rage on his face.

“This is for Gabriel…and every other man you beat.” When he was done beating him, James stood up and pulled out his Walther and screwed the silencer on. Wes’s eyes widened, and he tried to scoot away and get up but James put a foot on his chest.

“You made a big mistake Wesley…you see Gabriel is a friend of mine and well I don’t like it when people hurt my friends.” He fired the shot square between his eyes and just looked at his dead body.

He put the gun away then cleaned up anything that would link him then left the room. Not that he would worry about being linked, it wasn’t an issue for him.

Once back at his own hotel he cleaned up and headed downstairs, only taking with him his passport and tickets, any clothes he didn’t care about, he wanted to get home to Q.

On the flight home he actually slept, no one bothered him.

When he entered MI6, Eve met him at the door she was smiling; she told him Q was awake and asking about him. He hugged her and kissed her cheek smiling wide. They walked to Q’s room, Eve stayed back as James sat down next to a smiling Q. When James reached up and touched his cheek, she turned and left to give them privacy.

Q leaned into his touch and placed his hand over his.

“You look like hell 007, was Spain that bad?” James softly laughed and shook his head no.

“Spain was Spain…I am more worried about you…you need to get better so we can have that date.”  Q actually blushed when he smiled.

“Would you please call me James…after all we will be dating soon and well when we are at dinner I don’t want you to keep saying 007.” Q laughed and nodded yes.

“James…I should have listened to you and I apologize for…” James cut him off.

“It’s handled…Q, it’s handled.” Q was about to say something when James gave him a look so he decided against it.

“So James…when is this date going to happen?” James laughed as he leaned back in his chair. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

It was three months before Q was physically fully recovered and it will be longer before he is mentally. M stated to him when he finished at least two months of therapy he could come back to Q branch. He wanted Q well mentally and physically so his most valuable employee would be a 100 percent back to being Q.

James had taken the same amount of time off so he could help Q recover, but Q wouldn’t let him come to the therapy sessions; he needed to get over this hump himself.

Since James wasn’t on missions, he made up the time while Q was with the therapist to bone up on his skills as an agent. He was there if Q needed him or even if he didn’t, Q knew he could call on James or even Eve but mostly James.

James was at home watching BBC One news as he sipped on a scotch, when his mobile sang out to him that he had a text.

**_James, can you come over, I’m feeling uneasy and alone. Q_ **

James got up and changed his clothes to something more comfortable like his sweat pants and a t shirt with a jumper over it.

Grabbing his coat he armed and locked his flat as he headed downstairs he texted Q back.

**_Q. On my way, fix coffee and do you want me to pick up anything? J_ **

Q smiled and got up and went to the kitchen to fix the coffee as it began to get hot he texted him back.

**_Yes please, some Thai…get Hot and Sour prawn soup and Nuea ping and some Karipap and anything else you want. Please…I love you long time! Q_ **

****

As James got into his car he laughed at the text and sent off one word.

**_Tease!_ **

He put his mobile down and drove off to find good Thai food. Q saw the last text and laughed loudly, he began to clean up his flat, so that James wouldn’t think he was too much of a slob.

James rang him from downstairs, so Q buzzed him into the building then stood at the door but an overwhelming fear came over him causing him to walk over to the couch and sit down tears coming down his face. So many times he had buzzed in Wes and ended up having a horrible night.

James knocked and waited but didn’t get an answer, frowning he knocked again a little louder.

“Q…Are you home?” James became concerned and tried the door but it was locked, he set down the bags of food and took out his mobile when the door opened. He saw that Q had tears in his eyes and on his face, so he stepped to him and gathered him up in his arms.

He held Q till he felt he was alright then tilted his face up and looked into his eyes.

“What happened?” Q shook his head and wiped at his face.

“I just…had a panic about Wes, I use to buzz him in then the night would go bad.” James hugged him again.

“He is nothing for you to worry about anymore, gone and will never return.” Q nodded as he laid his head against James chest.

“You know Q that soup you wanted is getting cold.” Q looked up and saw that James was smiling, so he laughed softly and let him go so that James could get the bags. Q got him some coffee then the plates and some chopsticks he had.

They ate for a moment in silence then Q set down his chopsticks and looked over at James.

“The therapist said I should move; that it would help with me forgetting things.” James sipped his soup and nodded his head.

“I think it would too…and there is a flat open in my building, actually right next door.” James knew this a month ago and he wanted Q to move in next door so he could keep an eye on him and keep him safe.

Q had a pleased look on his face.

“Sounds perfect…would mean I would live closer to work and would never be late and your neighborhood I hear has great takeaway.” James sat there with a flustered look on his face.

“And how about its right next door to me…you know…me!” Q had his hand over his mouth and was trying to stop laughing. His body was shaking with laughter.

James just set down his chopsticks and shook his head.

“Bloody shit.” Q bust out laughing then and reached over covering his hand with his own.

“Of course you being next door is the best part, and I would love to move in next to you.”  James narrowed his eyes then leaned over and kissed him.

“You are a bloody brat.” Q laughed again, and sipped his soup.

James got up and left the table and went down the hallway, Q sat there for a moment puzzled then got up and followed him, and he found James pulling clothes from his closet and drawers.

“James what are you doing?” He stopped and looked at Q then got more clothes and placed them on the bed.

“You are staying with me tonight; I’m getting you out of here.” Q secretly smiled and began to help him by getting a bag from his hall closet and placing it with the clothes on the bed. He looked over to the bathroom and sighed, he honestly hated going in there even though MI6 had sent people to clean it up and take evidence he hated it in there. As James was packing more clothes and such Q got up and walked in there.

Gathering up his toiletries, he began crying, his hands shaking which caused the items to fall from his hands, James heard this and walked in to find Q about to collapse in tears, so he gathered him up and took him to his bed and sat down holding him.

Q was shaking but it slowly started to ebb away as he held onto James. Q was wiping his face as James slid his fingers into his mop of dark curls.

“I hate this place now James, I cannot go in there anymore…it’s too hard.” James rocked him a little and kissed his forehead.

“You don’t have to…I’ll get everything for you, just tell me what you need.” Q leaned back and nodded and looked up at James.

He leaned down and kissed his lips softly; as if he was scared of hurting him but Q leaned up and deepened the kiss, spurring James on to keep up the passion. When he heard Q whimper he thought he was upsetting him and pulled back, Q opened his eyes and glanced up at him.

“Is something wrong?” James shook his head no, and places his hand on Q’s cheek.

“No…I was worried that I was hurting you, I heard you whimper.” Q smiled touching the hand at his cheek.

“I was enjoying it is all, guess I should learn how to moan.” They both laughed. James touched his cheek again then got up and went into the restroom and picked up everything that Q had dropped in his panic, he gathered up other things that Q told him to from the bedroom.

They packed up four bags and cleaned up the Thai food putting it in the bin; Q grabbed his satchel and laptop and his coat as well as James’s. They bundled up then gathered up his bags and headed out. Q alarmed the flat until he could officially pack up everything then locked it and headed out.

 

In the car, the backseat of his sports car stuffed to the gills. Q sat in the fine leather seat and watched London go by as James drove them to his flat.

He looked over at James admiring his profile, thinking that many artists would love to sculpt him in marble, his profile so strong, with his brooding face and large shoulders. James looked at him and winked, Q smiled and blushed.

Once Q was in his flat he dropped the bags and just looked around in shock, the flat was modern but warm and comfortable, it had artwork and a fireplace and two very large windows with fine curtains. Q wanted to sit on the couch; its fine tanned leather looked inviting. He saw James head down the hallway so he picked up the bags and followed, He saw that the kitchen had stainless steel appliances, the dark wood cabinets were glass and wood.

Q wondered if James cooked, probably not that’s why it was so clean. James called to him from a back bedroom, so Q wandered in then set down the bags. The walls a soft camel color with the bed in a deep brown with Mediterranean blue accents. Q was impressed and he felt right at home. The room was large and had a large window, he looked at James who was watching him and he smiled.

“You have a private restroom through that door, and a closet here that you can more or less walk into.” Q nodded and went to the restroom and opened it, it was beautiful he thought, white with grass green accents and towels, and the shower looked like it could fit two people, it was during that thought that James came up behind him and wrapped him up in his arms and set his head on his shoulder.

“Maybe…soon… we could share a bath.” Q smiled and turned to him and nodded yes. James leaned down and softly kissed his lips being really tender, he didn’t want to rush Q or startle him with his passion, he held back even when Q started to return the kiss ardently. He let Q lead it; he kept his hands on Q’s hips.

When Q broke the soft kisses he blushed and stepped back, James just smiled at him warmly.

“I will let you get settled my room is next door on the right, I’m going to go change if you need me just come or call out.” Q nodded again, he didn’t have words for how he was feeling right now so he stayed quiet. James touched his cheek again then left him to his things.

Q looked around then into the mirror, touching his lips and thought could all this be real, he needed to talk to Eve about this but it could wait. So he unpacked his toiletries then his clothes in the large closet and chest of drawers.

It was an hour later when he padded out in comfortable clothes that he found James watching television and it was a rerun episode of The Hour. Q sat down next to him and pulled his feet up off the floor, James turned and looked at him.

“Ever watch this, I swear that kid Whishaw looks like you, or maybe you look like him. Either way, he is quite handsome don’t you think?” Q laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I am much better looking, don’t you think?” James huffed a laugh and agreed.

“Hungry…I can whip up something if you are…I can cook and we really didn’t finish the Thai food.” Q nodded then got up when James did and walked over to the bar and sat on a stool as James opened his large fridge and pulled out some vegetables and cream.

“I will make you pasta you will love, something I learned from a friend in Italy.” Q watched James cut the vegetables with the ease and skill of a chef, and then pull out some shrimp he must have bought yesterday. He set the shrimp down and patted them dry as he put the flame on under the sauté pan. Throwing in some fresh garlic and olive oil he waited for it to heat up then tossed in the shrimp.

“Where did you learn to cook… you seem so at ease in the kitchen…wouldn’t have figured you to cook.” James turned and looked at him, then winked.

“After my parents died, the caretaker of my home Kincade; his wife taught me some basic things I should know how to make such as stew and soups and breakfast foods. After a mission long before we met I stayed a few months in Italy and met this wonderful old lady who took me in and tended me, helped me get over my anger and wounds, she taught me how to cook pasta and sauces.”

He flipped the shrimp in the pan then put them on a plate, adding wine he tossed in the vegetables and more garlic then let them cook and sear. It was then that he added the cream and let it get hot; to thicken it he added grated parmesan cheese. Slowly it thickened so he put the shrimp back into it and turned down the heat.

Pulling out a package of fresh pasta he tossed it in as well and swirled it, letting the pasta cook. Q sat there in amazement till James told him to get a bottle of wine from a cabinet he pointed to on the other side of the bar. He said to pull out the Chardonnay and to open it.

Q got down from the stool and found the wine and was amazed at how many he had. He pulled out the one James had mentioned and found the corkscrew and opened it. He pulled down two wineglasses there as well.

Q set them on the table as James pointed to a cabinet that had plates. Q smiled and got everything as James had to point out where the utensils were.

He set the table then looked around for napkins, and found a wicker basket that had some folded in it. He wondered who set him up so well. Surely an agent of the Queen wouldn’t be so domestic.

“Sit down Q, dinner is coming.” Q did as told and waited as James came over with the pan and using tongs filled Q’s plate then his own, James put down some bread and joined him.

Q breathed it in and his mouth began to water, twirling his fork in the pasta and took a bite, he closed his eyes and moaned. James watched him and wondered if that is how he was in bed when being loved properly.

“You like it?” Q nodded and speared a shrimp eating it as well. James poured the wine then began to eat. They talked about work and Eve and M, James said he would talk to the realtor tomorrow to have him show Q the flat.

“Can I afford it James…I mean this is a nice neighborhood.” James put down his wineglass and laughed.

“Q…you make a good salary, are you that tight with money?” Q laughed.

“No…I just don’t want it all to go to my mortgage, I want to be able to buy my tech gadgets.” James shook his head laughing.

“Yes…Q it will work out alright, I am sure you can work it out with the realtor and I can tell you now…you can trust him, he knows who I am, I did him a favor one time and he repaid me by keeping the interest low on my mortgage and keeping my secret.”

Q nodded then and ate all his food; he stretched and rubbed his stomach, exposing it. James felt his mouth go dry seeing this. It’s been a while since he had indulged in sex and Q was so delectable but still not ready, so James had to tamper it down.

“Thank you James…for everything today, it’s been really great and I will make it up to you someday.” James finished his wine and shook his head.

“Q…nothing to make up, you save me all the time at work, I owe you more than I can repay, so let’s say…we are even.” Q smiled and nodded.

“But…I get to clean up since you cooked.” James laughed at that.

“Alright…I agree, and then we can watch a movie I love.” Q rinsed as James placed the dishes in the dishwasher, then cleaned up the pans and such and put away anything that was left over.

James dried his hands then went back to the table and picked up the wine and their glasses and set them on the coffee table as Q finished up. James opened a large cabinet and inside was DVD’s and Blue Ray also CD’s. Q was impressed he never would have thought that cabinet held those. James set up everything and put in the movie.

Q settled on the couch as James sat down and started the movie, he looked at Q and offered him more wine.

“Yes… what movie are we watching?” James poured the wine then set the bottle aside.

“Leon…or most call it “The Professional”…have you seen it?” Q said no and James just shook his head.

“Seriously…this is the best movie and Gary Oldman is amazing.”

They settled back and watched the movie.

He looked over at Q and saw that he was enjoying it; he grinned and drank his wine.

Two hours later, the movie ended and Q looked over at him smiling.

“Amazing, loved it…you were right Gary was amazing.” Q yawned and stretched and James saw that skin again, he took a deep breath and concentrated on his wine.

“I think I will hit the bed, I thank you again for everything today, and it’s been really good to feel safe now.” James set down his glass and turned to him.

“No one will hurt you again Q, ever…I won’t let it happen.” Q smiled and blushed. James took ahold of his arm and pulled him across the soft leather of the couch and gathered him up in his arms.

Softly he kissed him, cupping his face in his scarred hands, he tasted Q and the wine then he whispers.

“What is your name…your real name?” Q let out a soft breath and whispered it.

“Deven…my name is Deven.” He pulled back and looked at James.

“I told Wes it was Gabriel because I didn’t know him or trust him at first and thankfully I was right not to.

James kissed him again, tugging him into his lap; cradling him in his lap, he broke the kiss and said softly.

“No more talk of him in my home…this is a safe place…a place of comfort.” Q nodded then touched James craggy face with wonder in his hazel eyes.

“Soon Deven, we can express this in another way, when you are ready.” Q felt the tears and closed his eyes as James kissed his tears away.

He rested his forehead to Q’s, then lifted him and settled him upon his feet. James was feeling things he hasn’t felt since Vesper and it confused him as he thought that part of himself died along with her and M.

He let him go and rapidly told him that he would see him in the morning and left the room, going into his bedroom. Q stood there wondering what happened.

Q followed him and called his name as he opened his bedroom door, he could hear the shower going and stepped to the bathroom, the door was open and he could see James in his shower leaning his head on the tile and over the sound of the water he could hear him sobbing. He knew James wasn’t one to show emotions especially since Skyfall. Q undressed and opened the shower door and entered. James stood there, no expression on his face but Q could see the pain in his eyes.

Q touched his face, then leaned up and kissed him deeply, sliding his arms around his head. Pressing his body to James, he broke the kiss and nodded to him.

“Let’s heal each other James.” James saw it in his eyes that he wanted him and that it was okay. James pushed him against the tile and kissed him deeply.

Q moaned and leaned into James, rubbing himself against him, James slid down his body sucking and biting his flesh till he was faced with his shaft, Q was hard and James looked up at him as he took it in his hand and stroked. Q touched his face and put a finger to his lips, James suckled that finger sending fire through his shaft.

James let his fingers go from his lips then began to lick and suck on Q’s shaft, his head fell back against the tile and he let out a long deep moan. James used his hand and his mouth to get Q harder than he had ever felt before; his other hand was cupping and tugging on his balls. Q had a hand on James head, his nails scraping and when he pushed on his head, James sucked down further.

In a million years Q would never thought this would be happening to him, to have James Bond on his knees sucking his shaft. Q was breathing harder now and if he didn’t stop this was going to end too quickly.

“James please…I need you inside me now.” James let his shaft slip from his lips as he stood up tall, He got the soap and slicked up his shaft, he reached around Q and with his soapy finger he gently slid a finger inside, Q cried out in pleasure, digging his fingers into James shoulders, his lips on Q’s neck biting and sucking. His finger moving in deeply finding that one spot to send him over the top, Q was mewling and begging by this point, gripping him and crying out, James eased his finger free of Q then lifted him up against the tile.

Q wrapped his legs around his torso as James slowly filled Q with his shaft, the moan he let out was loud and long, Q was clinging to him tightly and rocking his body against James.

“James…James…harder...please, I need all of you.” Q sent James over and with his face against Q’s neck he gripped him tightly then began to thrust into him harder. His grunting filled Q’s ears. Once James hit that one spot too many times Q came hard upon James’s stomach, as he moaned and cried out.

James’s hands were gripping his ass hard as he thrusts deeply then shuddering as he came, his orgasm was the most intense he had had in a very long time.

“Deven…fucking Christ…so good!” James threw back his head, the muscles in his neck and shoulders were flexed and tight. Slowly they came down from their high and James eased from Q’s body then lowered him to his feet.

Q blushed and smiled shyly at him as he reached behind James and shut off the water, James was about to speak but Q stopped him by putting his fingers to his lips which James kissed.

Q got two towels but he dried off James who dried him in return, He saw James about to say something and he shushed him again and led him to his bed. James got into bed and Q joined him and snuggled up against him, so James wrapped him up in his arms, kissing his damp hair, Q found his best place with his face against James neck with his arms around him. James lay there for a while just listening to Q breathe as he slept.

He didn’t know what to do, he guesses that Q will let him know what is going to happen, but he did know he never felt better and was glad to have him in his bed and so close.

They would heal each other, slowly and hopefully with much love but James knew one thing, Q was not moving in next door, as far as James was concerned Q was moved in already to his new home and here he would stay. James looked over at his digital clock and realized today was the first day of December. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it.


End file.
